Forum:Light Smith
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Light Smith Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: 'Mars '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Bacchus '''Cohort Choice 1: '''Cohort 3 '''Cohort Choice 2: '''Cohort 5 '''Faceclaim: ' unknown ' ' ---- '''Appearance: Black hair and green eyes Personality: '''Light is arrogant to an extent and he is quite competitive, in which he acknowledges himself, and his strong desire to win is more than most could handle. He is arrogant and overly confident in his skills to the extent that he has the viewpoint of "there is no way I can ever lose." but deep down he's caring and protective. '''History: His mother was a rich woman. She always bought dresses that were expensive. Every night she used to go out and go to parties, there she met a man who introduced himself as Michael. He was magestic and honourable. Whenever he made a promise he always kept it. He was always respectful to her. They spent a couple of weeks together happy going from party to party. A few weeks later Michael disappeared leaving Rachel (mother) confused but as she had a strong character she kept going with her life, but still couldn't get over Micheal. A few months later she had Light, and she knew whose child he was--Michaels but by then she had married someone else, a kind man who knew that Rachel loved another man and yet accepted that fact although Rachel loved her husband the same way. A few months later after Adam Rachel got pregnant again with her husband. But a month later Light was being babysat and Rachel and her husband were drving back from a party when they had a car accident that killed her husband. She woke up in a hospital with news that the car crash had killed her husband and she had to have the baby taken away but also she was unable to have any more children in the future. She stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks being allowed to keep Light with her. Light was a regular child in the past who maintained a cheerful disposition. As a child, he suffered from poor health, being afflicted with asthma and allergies to cats. On his tenth birthday, he was running through the manor and came across his dead mother, dead because she was a mortal, and his now dead dog. He calls for help, but an unseen assailant grabbed Adam knocking him unconscious. Light was then sold, as he was a demigod, and on top of that a child of the big 3, and his kidnappers commented that he was "rare" and was worth more than two people. Someone bought him, and his new owners branded him, gave him the mark of a "noble beast" instead of selling him to slavery they decided to use him for a cult they were in, Light never found out what type of cult it was. He cried, saying that he's hurt and dirty and he wanted to go home. He was next seen chained in a cage while masked adults looked on, remarking about what a splendid evening they will have. Light sadly wonders why no one was there to help him. One of the masked adults then placed him on a table for his sacrifice and he was stabbed in the side, while other adults looked on gleefully, clapping. He woke up in hospital, finding out that he had been in a coma for a year, now aged eleven, the police finding the 'cult' on which Light was found bleeding to his death, he was in the coma due to blood loss, everyone was shocked that due to his sick health he could have survived and not even Light knew how. He was sent to an orphanage but eventually Light, as he was always alone, ran away and found himself at the wolf house where he trained until he reached camp Jupiter Weapons: '''A sword Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. TimeLord15 (talk) 07:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed